The Black Dahlia
"You're not in charge anymore." "I was trying to protect you!" "Ha! Did you think I wouldn't notice?" "No. But I did think you had a heart." I do not own Ace Attorney, or anything else created by Capcom. This story is completely fictional, and does not affect the games in any way. All rights for Ace Attorney go to Capcom. The Blurb Dahlia Hawthorne was never a good person. Ever since she was little, she'd been manipulating people, left and right. So why was Iris so desperate to appreciate her sister? One who abandoned her, and mistreated her so horribly? Follow this tale to it's roots, and explore the past through the eyes of Dahlia Hawthorne... and Iris. Alternate Title: The Puppet And Her Master Prologue: 1997 Four year old Iris tossed a ball towards her twin sister. Dahlia leaped up, and caught it. The two girls giggled, and their red hair blew in the wind. From afar, a lady stood by the temple, her eyes glowing with praise. Beside her, her husband stood, his red hair sparkling in the morning light. "Oh Morgan." He said softly, "They're beautiful." Morgan laughed, "Aren't they just? Much better than Misty's little brat, Mia." "Or her horrid son." Morgan's husband muttered, "Didn't you say she was so ashamed, she sent him to live with his father?" Morgan nodded, "Oh Redd, you're so smart! Yes, we havn't seen that son of her's since he was born." Redd grinned, as he looked out at his children again. Both Iris and Dahlia had inheritated his gorgeous red hair. "Mystic Morgan!" A voice came from outside the temple yard. Ella, a young medium had come running up, "Mystic Morgan, the test is to begin in a few minutes! Mystic Misty is already at the temple." Morgan nodded to her husband, and began walking. Ever since Mystic Maureen, the previous Master, had died, Morgan and Misty had been competing for the Master's position. As Morgan was the older child, it had seemed obvious that she must take Mystic Maureen's place. However, Misty had shown remarkable powers. So now, the two sisters would be fighting to be Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Morgan was positive she could win, and then become Master. It was why Redd had married her after all. That way, she would not end up as the Branch family. In the channeling chamber, Ella seated both Morgan and Misty on the ground. This was a competetion, and it must be fair. "First things first." Ella said, "Mystic Misty will channel a spirit, and Mystic Morgan will try to channel that spirit herself, from Misty. Then, you will switch places. Understood?" Both sisters nodded, and Ella continued, "Okay. Mystic Misty, you'll be channeling a lady named Patricia Fisher. She died twenty years ago of cancer." Misty nodded, and closed her eyes. There was a long silence, until Misty shifted into a short lady, with rather fluffy looking hair. "Hey? What's going on here?" Ella turned to Morgan, "Now, you need to try and pull her spirit away from Mystic Misty." Morgan laughed, and began the channeling process. But try as she might, she couldn't pull Patricia's spirit away from Misty's body. Eventually, Misty let the spirit go. "Good try." She said softly. Morgan said angrily, "Let's see you do any better." Ella said, "Okay! Mystic Morgan, you'll be channeling a little boy named Tony Cook. Three years ago, he fell into a river, and drowned." "Easy." Morgan said, and began the process. Her mind reached desperatly into the vast spirit pool, and struggled to pull out the boy. When she reached him, she could feel herself floating away, and becoming nothing. Then, there was a large jerk, and Morgan's eyes shot open. Misty had successfully stolen the spirit from her, and Morgan cursed inwardly. She was the older sister, therefore, should have more power than Misty. "Okay!" Ella said, "I think it's been proven that Mystic Misty is to become Master." The blonde girl reached behind her, and pulled out a red tailsman. The Master's tailsman. That should be MINE! Misty tucked the tailsman into her robes, and the two women left the Channeling Chamber, both surprised, and one, very angry. They exited the Main House, and as they made their way down the steps, a young spirit medium ran up to them, her eyes bright. Eight year old Mia Fey bowed down before Morgan, "Master Mystic Morgan." She greeted. Morgan looked at her darkly, "There is no need for such formalities. Your mother is Master now, Mystic Mia." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney